The past is always present
by CaskettAddict1993
Summary: What happens when a young boy reminds House of his childhood and connects with him? Only to have the boy choose death in front of House's eyes? usual disclaimer, i dont own House. OC's are my own.
1. Chapter 1

Just a one shot not long to be honest just had to write it

…

Being stuck on the roof had its good points. _No Cuddy for one_ he thought. He laughed to himself.

Before he knew it, two police cars turned up just at the hospitals entrance and ran inside. Well that explains why Cuddy hasn't found him yet.

All of a sudden a loud bang echoed on the roof as he saw a young boy charge through the door, his eyes frightened and wet. The boy ran past him as if he didn't know he was there and quickly strode towards the edge.

House went over to the roof door to try and see if it was open but as it turned out, the young boy's actions had caused the door to become jammed. 'Damn it' he whispered.

He then heard shouting from below and went over towards the edge to hear.

There were cries of 'don't do it' and 'please listen' and House didn't know why till he turned to the right and observed the boy standing on the wall looking down.

He knew what the boy was thinking; he's spent many times up there himself contemplating jumping too. But he knew that he couldn't witness this happen before his eyes. He's already lost Wilson to Sam and Cuddy to Lucas, observing this young boy plummet to his death could easily be the end of him no matter how much of a cold hearted bastard people thought he was.

_Being beaten by your own father would easily cause you to want to kill yourself_ he thought bitterly.

…..

Cuddy observed House on the roof with the boy and knew she should have checked there for him first. _Damn_ she thought.

When she rang House's mobile she saw the young boy shake a little as if just recognising House's presence. When he answered she knew that it would be a difficult situation, as if he proved successful, her view on him would be unwarranted and she didn't want to be proven wrong _but still this young boy_….. She worried her lip.

"House…" she started.

But he didn't reply straight away, and as Cuddy looked up she could see and partially hear House attempting to calm the young boy down which he managed to do so successfully.

"House…" she tried again, but he interrupted her.

"Just tell me in a nutshell Cuddy." He calmly said.

"He came in with a couple of bruises, seems he had been abused at home and had done a runner. He knew as soon as I checked him that I was going to ring social services and eventually his father would be here to collect him. Hence why he's up there." She eventually finished.

She didn't hear him say anything and when she went to carry on he cut her off and hung up.

"Fine"

….

House turned towards the boy and all he could say was "so…."

The boy turned to him and looked so nervous it reminded him of his own childhood.

_This is too close to home, too close_ he thought sadly.

"I'm House" he said and the boy who looked only 7 or 8 seemed confused.

House looked at the boy's confused face and knew he had to clarify.

"My name is House."

"That's a bit of a weird name" he said back to him.

"Well that's my last name, my full name is Greg House." He clarified for the young boy.

When the boy didn't reply, House continued on.

"What's yours?"

"Mike"

"So, do you like Monster Trucks?" House enquired.

….

Wilson knew all about the family history of this young boy and knew that House would most likely connect to him.

He also knew from conversations with House, that House had once been thinking to do what this boy is considering to do.

_I just hope the boy lives, for House's sake as well as_ Mike's he thought grimly.

….

Please review. I don't know whether to continue this


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Sorry but the chances of this being a one shot failed haha 

…..

House looked over to the small boy when he refused to reply and asked him again.

House smiled slightly when he heard the boy's reply "Only gravedigger, the rest of them suck."

"Why are you up here Mike?"

The boy refused to answer and just looked away nervously.

"You are young, and have great taste in TV, well monster trucks anyway. I don't see why your up here thinking of doing what many have wanted to do before you."

"How do you know what is wrong with me?" 

And with that House just turned away and it was his turn to remain silent.

"Well?" The boy pressed.

"I was only told the basics by Dr Cuddy, who treated you earlier."

"The one who grassed on me too."

"You still know more than what she told you." The boy continued. 

"No I don't."

"You do. Your face looks like you know. Not just knowing _but you know_."

House's mouth clenched at how the situation had turned on him.

"You have suffered like me too haven't you? Haven't you?"

"Yes! I have ok is that what you wanted to hear?" House bellowed.

All the boy could say was "finally an honest answer from someone."

"But you didn't do it though did you?" 

"No, no I didn't" house replied.

"You let your dad win." The boy said and House didn't have a reply.

"I know that as soon as I go home, I will get hurt again and again. Is it wrong for wanting it to end?" the boy said achingly and all House could feel was sorrow for him.

"No, it isn't wrong" House replied.

…

"Wilson turned from the scene occurring above and looked towards Cuddy.

"What is going on Cuddy?"

She looked at him but refused to hold his gaze, which caused him to voice his question again but with more anger.

"It's Lucas' son ok?"

"… what?"

"The boy is Lucas' son. He has been staying with us for a month or so whilst his mother was in hospital and it, it just escalated Wilson. Lucas got more and more drunk and just took it out on Mike…" With that she couldn't continue and started silently crying.

"He has been beating his son for god knows how long right under your nose and you didn't do anything?"

Cuddy still didn't reply and Wilson couldn't believe how Cuddy could have let a child, A CHILD get into such a situation.

"You're just like Blythe…" Wilson said quietly and turned away from Cuddy with anger and disappointment in his eyes.

All Cuddy could do was sob more severely upon hearing how much of a failure she was in terms of being a mum.

….

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Do what?" House deflected.

"What I'm doing now." The boy replied and House stiffened with the present tense that Mike used.

"I couldn't leave my mum alone with him. She deserved better than him and I couldn't leave her, I I just couldn't do it."

"Do you regret not doing it?"

"…Sometimes."

"Like when?"

"Quite recently to be honest."

"I love my boss. Not a good combination especially considering she doesn't even care about me but…"

"Dr Cuddy."

"Yeah her."

"She was dating my dad."

And the boy could see the recognition on House's face.

"Lucas is your father?" House replied with gritted teeth.

"Yes."

"She did nothing, just left me alone with him. She took Rachel and ran she didn't care about me…" the boy carried on whilst his eyes watered.

House just turned and looked down to the people on the ground with blurred vision. His eyes turned directly to Cuddy and even with the distance between them, she could tell by his eyes that he knew. He knew she had failed this boy. And from that moment he knew she was no longer the woman he loved.

By the time House turned back towards the boy, he was getting ready to jump.

"Doctor House."

House then looked Mike in the eyes and pleaded with him through his stare.

"You have made it this far, you didn't give in but I I …. I already had a long time ago."

"Please, please don't…. he will be arrested you can live free from him…"

"He will always be there, in my head. Just give me a promise Doctor House..."

"Wh…. What?"

"Don't let your dad affect your life anymore."

And with that he jumped.

…..

Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 past is always present

….

House knew as soon as mike spoke in present tense that he was going to jump.

As soon as Mike jumped, House did also.

He leapt over the balcony as much as possible and grabbed hold of the boy's ankle.

"Let go of me!" Mike yelled.

"No!"

"You're hurting your leg"

"I don't care; I can't let you do this"

The only thing keeping them both from falling was House's right leg which was hooked on the edge of the balcony. It was causing House an extreme amount of pain but he still refused to let go.

"I can't go back to him I can't"

"You can stay with me"

And with that the boy smiled.

By the time there conversation had finished, the roof door flew open and in came firemen, Wilson and Cuddy.

Three firemen surrounded House and pulled him away from the balcony, both House and Mike landed on the floor of the rooftop safely. The boy landed a few feet away from House and immediately ran towards him.

"House!"

"No, don't Mike" Cuddy said.

"Get away from me!" he shouted at Cuddy.

"You don't care about anybody but yourself!" the boy continued.

"Stay away from me and him, especially him!" and with that the boy refused to look at Cuddy again.

"We are going to have to keep him in as a precaution overnight" one of the doctors said to the surrounding team, Wilson and Cuddy.

"The boy will have to go to his dad."

"NO! And my name is Mike!"

"Where is Lucas anyway?" Wilson asked Cuddy with gritted teeth.

"I I…. I don't know Wilson, he got drunk, got in a car and drove off, this was 4 hours ago I haven't seen or heard from him since." She replied.

"Mike can stay with me" Cuddy said.

"No, I won't."

"But Mike," Wilson started.

"He stayed with me. My dad didn't and you didn't either." He said looking at Cuddy through the corner of his eye.

"I'm staying with him." And with that, the decision was made.

…

House was still unconscious due to the pain that his leg had suffered and so he was wheeled silently into his own room, Mike right by his side.

Cuddy and Wilson strolled behind them and could only observe. Once House was settled into the room, Wilson was paged and so left the room with just Cuddy and Mike inside the room with a policeman.

"Your dad still hasn't been found yet." The officer addressed Mike.

When there was no reply the officer pressed on.

"You can stay with Dr Cuddy if you like t…"

"No. I'm staying with House." 

The officer looked towards Cuddy with confusion in his face but all Cuddy could do was look upset with herself.

"If that is what you want. I'm sure for the next day or two you can sleep here with Dr House in a cot. We shall put security outside the door till your father is found." And with that, he left.

"Wilson will have your backpack and a few of your things brought up for you."

Mike acted as if she didn't even speak.

"Mike…"

"Thanks." 

"Don't you think you shou…"

"I tried talking, to you, to Dr Chase in the ER but nobody listened. House did."

"Michael…" 

"My name is Mike. Don't you have a child to see Doctor?"

"But..."

"You heard him Cuddy." House said after waking up the boy's distress.

"I just wanted to help."

"Well you're too late to help Cuddy; it seems to be quite an occurrence for you lately." House replied coolly.

"….."

"Please leave Lisa." Mike asked and lay next to House on the bed.

She went to reply but saw the two of them lying together on the bed with their eyes closed and thought better of it. With that she moved, her eyes misty and left the room.

…..

I didn't know whether to let mike die or survive, but chose survival

please review :D


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 past is always present

…

As soon as Cuddy made it to the ground floor, she saw Wilson looking sullen towards the chief of the investigation.

She straightened herself out and questioned as to what was wrong.

"Lucas' body has been found." Wilson says to Cuddy with such a cold expression.

"Are, are you…"

"Yes, we are sure." The officer intervened.

"Have you told Mike yet?"

"No we haven't, we don't know who should tell him." The officer said.

"I will." Cuddy replied.

"What will happen to Mike?" Wilson went to ask the officer. _All of a sudden she cares _Wilson thought angrily.

"He will be placed under the system, for the near future."

"He doesn't want to leave House though."

"As long as it is ok with my chief in charge and we are able to keep security guards on Dr House's room then I see no reason as to why he can't stay with him. We will need to interview both of them in the near future." The officer finished and with that he left Wilson and Cuddy alone.

"Wilson, please." 

"I'm going to visit House; I assume he will be awake by now." 

"He is, but Wilson."

"I should never have listened to you Cuddy."

"What about?" she asked in confusion.

"Asking him to move out, moving Sam in it was doomed for failure from the start. I promised not to abandon him but I did."

"Wilson..."

"No. Mine and Sam's relationship never got started and House has never abandoned me even through three marriages." He said whilst shaking his head disgusted with himself.

With anger, at himself or Cuddy he wasn't sure, he straightened and said "I may have it bad in terms of my friendship with him, but by god, you have a grave to dig out of Cuddy."

"…"

"You thought he was more of an unsafe bet than a man who is a drunken violent and abusive man towards his own child. And not only that, you let him abuse a child just like Blythe let John do to House." And with that, he stormed away, distress in his eyes.

….

In the end, Wilson had to go to his own office for half an hour just to get himself calm and collected. 

He rang his secretary and had all of his appointments for the rest of the day re scheduled and with that headed towards House's room.

When he was in front of House's room, he saw Mike and House both staring at a games console.

He quietly walked into the room and sat down in the corner not wanting to disturb the connection between House and Mike.

Once the game had finished, it seemed that Mike dosed off on the bed right next to House without noticing Wilson.

"What is it Wilson?" 

"What makes you think I came in here to ask you anything like that?" 

"Its you, Wilson." And with that, he looked down at Mike.

"Lucas' body has been found." causing House's head to rise so quickly it should have had whiplash.

"They haven't fully confirmed it yet, but they believe it's him."

"Don't tell Mike till it's confirmed." House said sternly to Wilson who could only nod his head.

"Me and Sam have split up."

"And?"

"You can move back in to the loft if you want."

All House could do was laugh.

"No, I won't move back in, I'm fine in my apartment, I'm considering moving I don't need anybody to watch over me who doesn't want to be there." And with that, House tightened his arms around the boy.

Wilson was going to comment further but Cuddy walked in and so he left.

She walked towards House and confirmed what Wilson said earlier "Lucas' body has been found and identified."

"I was hoping to tell Mike too…"

"No, I'm going to tell him. I don't think he wants to see you at the moment."

"He has been put into the system but he can stay here with you in the near future."

"Good." 

"He will end up in the system House."

"Then I will apply."

"Why would you apply? You as a role model?"

And in an instant, she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"For someone who let an abusive son of a bitch near her daughter whilst you are still in the process of finalising the adoption I suggest you leave and think your actions over too." He then turned his head and closed his eyes. Cuddy lowered her gaze which softened at the sight before her and left.

…..

Please review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 past is always present

Hey, I'm on Twitter as Familyguyfeva do follow :P

…

"Have you got the details on the mum yet?" Wilson asked the policeman.

It had been two days and with both Wilson and Cuddy being excluded from House's room at his request, they were left in wonder as to what to do next.

"I have told you already sir we are waiting to hear back from our chief. Once we know, then you will know."

Wilson turned to Cuddy and questioned her.

"You were sleeping with the prat; didn't you ever think to ask?"

"He just said she was hospitalised!" Cuddy yelled.

"Unbelievable!" Wilson yelled and just before he could lay into Cuddy once more the chief of the investigation arrived and moved them to a private room.

"I understand stress levels are high but I need you both to calm down and follow me." He opened the door and walked towards House's room.

…

Thankfully for everyone, Mike was asleep on the bed whilst House had just finished getting changed after doing a small PT session.

"I thought those two weren't supposed to be here at the moment." House, having not already told Mike about Lucas, said worriedly.

"As you know, Mr Douglas' body was identified a few days ago and that Michael's mother was in hospital."

"I have recently been informed that she is brain dead. I also have it on good information that it was Mr Douglas who put her in hospital in the first place."

"Meaning?" Wilson asked.

"Meaning, that he assaulted her."

"This also means that the boy will have to go to social services for the time being." The officer continued.

"I haven't told him about his dad yet." House said.

"That is fine; he will be picked up later today and taken to a home for the near future."

"Once the person who is collecting Mike has arrived could you send them straight up here to me please." House requested.

"Of course." The officer replied and then left the room.

"Is there a reason as to why you two are still here?" House asked.

"We just wanted to know what you are gonna do." Wilson said as Cuddy went to sit down.

"I'm gonna go home."

"You know what we mean House." Cuddy said tiredly.

"What I decide to do doesn't impact on either of you. Wilson, he doesn't know you and as far as you Cuddy, he's angry at you and quite frankly I never thought I'd say this but I'm disappointed in you. And that IS saying something considering everything."

"But I ain't discussing this now, I have do a few chores shall we say. Oh and don't you two have jobs yourselves? Oh and a kid too Cuddy?"

"You can leave now." House said.

…

I know its short and I apologise, it's just something to tide you over

Please review :D


End file.
